I Never Knew
by soapmaniac22
Summary: What if the person you were looking for was right in front of you?....DL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a stinking thing…but I wish I did

Summary: What if the person you have always wanted is right in front of you?

I Never Knew

Chapter 1: That Incredible Feeling

Dana POV

Dear Diary,

My parents have always told me that when I have met the right person I will feel it in my heart. Well I have been waiting for 15 years to even feel a flutter in my heart and….nothing….yet. and now its almost Valentine's Day and everybody seems to have been bitten by the love bug….but not me. Chase and Zoey have proclaimed their love for about a billion times this week…Ugh…..so annoying! But whenever I hear it…I can't help but wonder…will I ever feel like that?

I pushed aside my diary and then reached over and picked up my Teen People. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out annoyed. I DID not want to be bothered.

"The hottest man in PCA" yelled the voice on the other side. Ugh…Logan.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Not until you give Daddy some sugar." Ugh that boy really knows how to get on my nerves! I stomped over the to the door and opened it. There stood one of PCA's most proclaimed hotties. Logan Reese. If you ask me, he's not that bad looking. Its his perverted mind that the nastiest.

"I knew you couldn't stay baby." He said with that knowingly smile of his.

"Oh yeah totally…I was asleep and dreaming about making out with you. Darn you messed it up." I sarcastically replied.

"Well hey if you want an encore…"

He reached for my waist and I smacked away his hands.

"Nope. Moment's gone. What do you want? I have more important things to do then spend my time talking to you." I said reaching for my nail file on the dresser. He followed me in the room and shut the door.

"Well if you must know…for Valentine 's Day. I am throwing a party" he said all smugly.

I stared at him blankly before replying "Ok whatever"

"Well are you gonna come?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and put down the nail file and walked over to the bed.

"Maybe….or maybe not." I said Then I got a good idea. "Why don't you come over here and show me how bad you want me to come." I patted the spot next to me on the bed.

Then he got the biggest smile on his face and practically ran over to the bed and jumped next to me

"I knew you couldn't resist me any longer." He said leaning closer…and closer to my face. Then when he was leaning in…..I stood up and he fell over.

"Ooopsie!" I said and giggled. Logan looked up at me and broke out to one of those cute smiles he has. _Whoa. Did I say that Logan had a cute smile?_

"You so want me babe." He said and got up.

"Yeah I do….To leave!" I said and started making my way over to the door. Then I slipped on the stupid Teen People Magazine that had fallen to the floor when Logan jumped on the bed, and fell backward. Then I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

I looked up and saw Logan's eyes stare back at me with such and incredible gleam in them. Nobody had ever looked at me like that. Never. Then I felt my hear start to flutter. I never wanted to move from this moment. I loved the way his arms were wrapped around me. Then I snapped out of it.

I jumped up and straightened my outfit before turning around.

"Uh- Thanks" I said quietly, feeling my face turn red.

"No problem." He said, "I gotta go."

"Ok." I said and then he left. I flopped down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Wow. That was a weird feeling. It was like I wanted to stay in his arms for a long time. That I actually wanted him to not let go. Then I smacked my self. _Snap out of it Dana! There is no way you could have feelings for that jerk! _I shook my head and opened up my diary.

On the other side of the door Logan leaned his head up against it. Whatever he had felt when he caught Dana when she was falling had not been any ordinary feeling. It was something new.

So what do ya think? Bye the way this is my first fanfic ever! Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Running Through His Mind

A/N…wow I'm really glad you guys like the first chapter….I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all the reviews…oh yeah…in this story…Chase and Zoey are together…just wanted for u 2 make a note of that!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…though I wish I owned D/L…..

Ch.2 Running Through His Mind

3rd person

Logan walked down the beach slowly and let the water run over his bare feet. Today he went over to the girls' room and invited Dana to his Valentine's Day party. Ordinarily he wouldn't but he couldn't resist hitting on Dana. She was just so stinking hot! And she totally wanted him! Who doesn't want Logan Reese? He's a girls dream come true! At least he thought himself.

Dana walked down to the beach letting her thought wander. Logan had looked really cute today, though she didn't know why she thought that….oh well. It's not like she likes him I mean come on! It's Logan Reese….Who likes Logan Reese? Besides himself? He's so conceited…and so annoying…and so….hot…_Wow, _Dana thought. _That's a long step up from the 'I would rather die than ever kiss him stage. Am I starting to fall for Logan?_

Logan finally sat down when he had reached a spot and leaned back on the sand. Then he started thinking about the one person on his mind….Dana. _The girl didn't look to bad today, _he thought to himself. _She actually….look…beautiful…_Upon hearing himself think this, Logan smacked himself in the head. _Bad mind! I can't go around thinking these things! Somebody might hear! Oh wait it's my mind….I can only hear it…_ Upon thinking this Logan burst out laughing. He was such a dork

"Logan?"

He looked up and saw the on person who had been running through his mind all day…..Dana

"Yeah?"

"Umm…hey." She said quietly sitting down next to him.

"Hey" he said back looking at her

"Sooo…what are you thinking about?" she asked carefully.

"Huh?"

"Well…you just started laughing at your self out of nowhere," she commented taking off her sandals and digging her feet in the sand.

"Oh…well ya know…just random…things," he answered back.

"Oh."

They sat there awkwardly quiet for a minute before Logan spoke up.

"Hey you should be lying down. You must be tired."

"Why would I be tired? I haven't done anything."

"Well you must be because you've been running through my mind all day," he said and flashed her one of those "u-so want me smiles".

Dana rolled her eyes and got up

"You can really get annoying you know that?" she told him.

"Yeah I know," he said getting up, "But you really going to hate me after this!"

With that, Logan grabbed Dana's wrist and pulled her toward the ocean and finally pushed her in getting her self drenched head to toe.

"LOGAN!" she screamed.

"Ooopsie!" he said. (lol I put that in for you guys!)

"Yeah? Well I got your ooopsie right here!" with that she chased after him with her fist up in the air. Then they ran around the beach with Dana chasing him while Logan was loving every minute.

Ok that probably sucked but I wrote it in 30 minutes….but please r/r! I have a BIG band competition on Saturday so root for us! I'll try and write the next chappy as soon as possible!


	3. That Feeling

A/N…so r u guys liking this story? I didn't get that many comments last time but I guess school must keep u busy…especially me….o and our band got 3rd in the state Saturday…it was awesome! Yeah I really don't know how much of Nicole will be in the story. Her character kinda annoys me so she might be in it little…ditto on Dustin and Quinn sorry…but Zoey and Chase are in this chapter! Yay 4 all u fans out therE1 lol…ok here ya go!

Disclaimer: yeah I own nothing except the plot…or well…the storyline…

Ch 3: That feeling

Dana POV

_That little jerk! And to think I was actually thinking that we could be more that friends…well Not any more!_ I thought angrily, walking down the hall of my dorm on the way to my room. I had a towel in my hand and was furiously scrubbing at myself trying to get dry. When I came to my door I pulled my key out of my now soaking jean and put it in the hole and turned. When I opened the door I saw Chase and Zoey sitting in the arm chair making out. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Hey guy!" I said. No answer. Great. Then I resorted to plan B. I picked up a stuffed animal from Nicole's bed (there was a million) and whapped Chase on the head with it. They pulled apart in an instant.

"Get a room!" I snapped.

"We had one until you came in." Chase whined. I rolled my eyes in response and went and sat on my bed and picked up that Teen People I never finished.

"Are you going to Logan's party?" Zoey asked looking at me critically.

"I don't know" I said without looking up.

"You should. It will be great. Plus me and Chase could find you a date!" she said all brightly.

"Uh…lets not and say we did!" I imitated her voice, "I just don't want a date. Maybe I want to go alone. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Just stay out of my business," I stated and continued flipping though the magazine hoping they would leave so I could take my shower.

Chase and Zoey stared at me for while before she spoke up:

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked confused.

"Are you going to leave or not?" she asked genuinely.

"Uh…no. Why would I?"

"So we can finish what we were doing." She said

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yeah…."

"Uh no way. This is my room too. Besides you never kick me out. Why now?"

"Well its Zo and I's first month anniversary and we wanted to celebrate it by being together all day." Chase explained.

"That has got to be the most stupid reason for me to leave the room. Plus Chase you have your room," I argue.

"But Logan is in there and so is Michael and they won't leave," Chase whined. Geez this boy is a whiner…poor Zo….stuck with a baby….

"Yeah…" whined Zoey. (Ok I take that back! They are perfect for each other.)

"No go in the commons room and do it, or find somewhere else I have to change and take a shower because _somebody_ pushed me in the water!"

"Oh yeah….your wet…what happened?" asked Chase.

"None of your business now…Go….or else, "said getting in his face.

"Ok!" he said really quickly. He is such a baby. He and Nicole are really the only ones who are scared of me. They went out the door with Zoey giving me a mean look. _Oh complain all you want Princess, life isn't fair_, I thought.

Then right after the door shut my cell started ringing. When I saw who it was I was ready to throw the phone out the window and into the bushes. But decided against it. The phone was too cute to throw. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," a voice said in response.

"What do you want Logan?" I said. I was _thisclose_ to reaching through the phone and grabbing his scrawny little neck…that is if it was humanly possible.

"Uh…well, you see about earlier when we had that water incident-"He said kind of apologetic.

"Incident! You mean when you purposely pushed me in and totally ruined my clothes?" I exploded.

"Yeah well, any way I did a little thinking and thought that I should apologize." My eyes popped open so wide and my jaw dropped at the sound of him saying that

"Yeah well Dad's last movie wasn't exactly his best and the last thing he needs right now is a little girl suing his son for ruining her clothes or harassment….Whatever…do you...ya know…accept?" he asked.

My mouth moved trying to make words but I was into much shock at hearing him actually apologize…Wow…there is a first time for everything.

"Dana? You there?"  
"Uh yeah," I said and coughed once. Too much happened already today. "Sure I accept, on one condition."

"What is that?"

"Next time you do something like that. You have to be my slave for a week or else." Not my best condition but hey, I couldn't just say yes.

"Ok and he hung up.

I clicked off on my phone and quickly grabbed my stuff and ran to the bathroom. There I quickly jumped in and out of the shower. I don't spend much time in the shower like most girls. I'm weird like that. When I got in the room I went over and put on my favorite song, _Just the Girl_ by The Click Five. This song reminds me of myself. I guess that why like it so much. While dancing around the room and singing my eyes fell on my phone and I thought of Logan. Just thinking about him made my heart flip flop. What the heck was going on with me?

_The way she sees it's me, on her caller ID? Yeah, she won't pick up the phone. She'd rather be alone. But I can't give up just yet. Cause every word she's ever said…"Is still ringin' in my head…still ringin' in my head."_

Huh that's like what happened earlier with his phone call. Thinking this I reached over and grabbed for my diary.

"_Dear Diary,_

_You know that feeling I was writing about earlier? I think I know what it feels like….._

So? What do you think? Do you like this story…Honestly?...I like writing it…please R&R…I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible….well ya know…when I write it….


	4. Wanting Somebody

A/N…I know it's been 1 week! I'm sorry….well I'm going to speed this story up 2 the day of the party….so a shout out to **Mrs.LoganReese** my band is high school marching….I play the tenor saxophone…in an all boy section...hehe…so yeah...here ya go

Disclaimer: Nothing…don't own nothing

Ch 4: Wanting Somebody

3rd Person

Brring! The alarm clock went of next to Dana's head causing her to awake quickly. Running her eyes she stood up sleepily.

"Hey!" Nicole perkily jumped from the top bunk. Dana gaped at her. How could she be this awake at 7 in the morning? Dana can barely function at this time! The she mumbled in response to Nicole.

"Tonight's Logan's party! I'm so excited! Aren't you! I mean how can you not be excited. He's totally rich and that means a really expensive cool party. How can you not think it would be a bad-"

Dana shut Nicole's mouth by smacking her hand across it. The she gave her an evil look before replying her.

"Shut up or you will not make it to the party. You'll be locked in to the closet if that what it takes for you to shut up," Dana said heading to the bathroom, throwing her towel over her shoulder.

"What was that about?" Zoey said sleepily sitting up in her bed.

"Nothing knew. Dana yelling at me for no particular reason. Like I'm "annoying" , " said Nicole using air quotes around annoying. Zoey stared at her and rolled her eyes before getting up.

Dana walked into a shower stall and turned the knob turning on the water. Another Valentine's Day by herself. Just once she wished, that she would have somebody to exchange presents with, to hold her, to dance with at the party. Will she ever find that person? _What about Logan?_ Her mind reminded her. _Yweah_ she thought, _What about Logan? Should she go after him?_

Boy's dorm

Logan woke up with a start when a bucket of water was thrown on him. Stupid Chase and Michael.

"Dude you need to stop ignoring us when we try to wake you up," Michael commented.

"Yeah because then you wouldn't be so mad when you wake up," chimed in Chase.

Logan glared at him and then walked straight to his mirror. Crap! The water messed up his 'do. Now he has to go take a shower and then attack is hair with gel, hairspray, brush mousse, and all that jazz. Tonight was his night. His party, his guests, and his girl, Dana. Of course he has to get her first. Please this is Logan Reese! He gets whatever he wants! _Be serious! This is Dana! She different, she's not like the others_, his mind said. For once, Logan agreed. She was different, she was the one Logan wanted the most.

Yeah this chapter isn't very good….ehhh…oh well….so when u R&R Please tell ur favorite slow dance song that would be perfect for the next chapter


	5. AN

AUTHOR"S NOTE!

Ok...I am totally blanking on this story...Really big writer's block...so please senfd me ur ideas for the next chapter...I

know i updated just yesterday but...i have had writers block since the 2nd chapter...so...HELP!

thanks, soapmaniac22


	6. Encounters

A/N...ok..I'm going to use Abby-chan's idea...but i will modify it...I always liked watching that on television or reading those stories...so...yeah...thanx soooo much for all the reviews...read Without You 2 please! ok...

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all...not even this chapter's plot...that goes 2 Abby-chan :)

Chapter 6: Encounters

Dana sighed after searching her closet for the billionth time that night. Logan's party started in less than an hour and she was still dressed in her bathrobe with a towel turban. She couldn't seen to find the perfect outfit. For some reason she wanted to look really good tonight. She had a feeling that something big was going to happen. Zoey and Nicole were already dressed with their hair done and everything. Chase had already picked up Zoey and they went out to eat. Nicole was waiting for her date Austin to pick her up so _they_ could go eat.

"Dana, you better hurry up or you'll never be ready by the time Logan's party starts," Nicole commented before replying a last coat of lip gloss.

"Please. You're talking to Dana Cruz. I get dressed in 5 minutes in the mornings and still make on time for class, and I still look better than you do everyday," Dana nastily remarked. She was majorly stressed.

Nicole opened her mouth to respond but she was interuppted by a knock on the door. It was her date, Austin. With that Nicole left but not before shooting a nasty look to Dana. Dana sighed and retuned to her closet. She has to find something! Then her hand landed on some velvet. Then she pulled out a dark red velvet knee length dress. It was held up by thin red spagetti straps and was soft to the touch. Dana grinned to herself. _Perfect._

Boy's Dorm

Logan put the finishing touches on his hair. It had to look perfect tonight. Tonight was the night he was going to tell Dana how he felt about her. He was so nervous, the butterflies in his stomach were going over time. It felt really weird to him. He's never been actually nervous about a girl before. Then somebody knocked on the door. His first guest! Maybe it was Dana! Logan rushed over to the door only to be displeased at who it was. Chase and Zoey.

"Welcome to my party. Stack your coats over there. Have fun and enjoy," he said flatly.

"Gee Logan, nice to see you too," Zoey commented brushing past him.

Logan rolled his eyes and left the door open. He didn't feel like answereing the door anymore. He was hoping that Dana was going to be his first guest. Then he could go ahead and tell her how he felt. Oh well...

Sometime Later

When Dana finally arrived the boy's dorm room was packed with guests. Then, standing on her tip toes she looked for Logan. Then she saw him. Standing in between two girls while they were flirting with him. Ugh...typical Logan. For some reason it made her kind of mad and sad at the same time. She kinda thought that he liked her. For the past week he had been really sweet to her. Dana suddenly didn't feel like staying. She went out the door and headed down to the beach.

Logan looked around disappointedly. Dana hadn't shown. It looked like she wasn't going to. He had tried to pass the time away talking to Danielle and Hailee but they were just a bunch flirty blondes. Meant nothing to him at all. he headed torward the door. he needed to get away.

Beach

_So much for me thinking Logan actually liked me. He was just so sweet for the past week. I guess he'll always be just the jerk who is inlove with himself. Mr. I love my self,_ Dana thought. She was walking along the beach with her strappy shoes in her hand. She felt kinda sad. Then she realized it.The reason she felt so weird. _I really like Logan! I do! A lot He deosn't like me though. _He is too much of a freaking flirter to actually be serious about him.. Kind of made her mad.

Logan was walking along the beach. He was really disappointed thats Dana hadn't shown up. Tonight was his night! And she wasn't even there. The he heard a noise and looked up from loking at his feet. It was Dana. Seeing her he felt a flash of anger. she lied and got him all worked up. Logan ran right up to her and got in her face.

"Where were you? I thought you were coming." he asked rudely.

" I did come but I couldn't get in to talk to you because of Tweedledee and Tweedledumb.' she shot back.

"Well you could of atleast come and be all pushy torwards them like you always are!"

"Pushy, Puh-leez 'Mr. i'm the hottest person in the world, so bow down to me' Looks who calling me pushy. You're always pressuring people to make out with you and being all pushy-"

"Will you shut up!" Logan exclaimed and grabbed Dana's face and kissed her. Dan's eyes widened in surprised but she closed them and kissed him back._ Wow, he was a good kisser._

_Wow, she is a good kisser._

When they finally broke apart loagn looked Dana straight in the eyes and they stared breathlessy at each other...

Sooo...yay! they kissed! WOOT::dances around room:...this by far has taken the longest to write...a whole hour...:gasp:...lol..R&R!


	7. I Got You Back

A/N Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry...my computer would not let me access for a long time...it made me so mad! But I got it 2 work..I felt so cut off...and I left u guys witha cliffhanger...so sorry...I will buy you all cookies with Logan's face on them!..please don't hate me!...lol...ok here we go

Disclaimer: own absolutely nada

Ch. 7 : I Got You Back

Dana looked into Logan's achingly beautiful eyes before finally snapping out of it. he had just kissed her. Full on the mouth...lips...his hands on her waist hers all over his back. How stupid was she? She let that egomaniac kiss her and she did nothing to prevent it.

"What the heck?" she said pushing him away from him and wiping her mouth with her hand. Ugh. Logan germs. Gross. Logan stood there grinning like and idiot at her with his arms crossed. He was obviously enjoying her freaking out.

"Gosh Dana! Its not like I have cooties or anything!" he replied

"Yeah well I have no idea were you mouth has been or what its been on," she said furiously looking at him.

"Well now that you mention it, hmmm...it benn-"

"I don't want to hear it you jerk!" she yelled.

"Sheesh Dana! It wasn't a big deal! You just wouldn't shut up or anything so what was I supposed to do? Walk away?" he retalliated.

"Better than kissing me!" she retorted, "You were not supposed to be my first kiss-"

"Whoah, that was your first kiss?" he asked.

" It was supposed to be with somebody special not with a guy who makes me gag on a daily basis-"

"DANA!" Logan yelled at the top of his lungs. She stopped ranting and looked at him wordlessly.

"Was that really your first kiss?" he asked curiously. Dana sighed and sat down in the sand. So much for her perfect first kiss, and not to mention she was dirtying up her dress by sitting down. Logan sat down beside her and looked at her sincerly.

"Well, yeah. I've really never had a boyfriend or anything-" she started.

"Seriously?" he interuppted.

"Yeah, all guys have been afraid of me since kindergarten. I guess threatening to beat them up is not a big turn on huh?" she asked looking at him."  
"Yeah."

"And no guys really asked me out ever and well I guess, if your not asked out, you don't have your first kiss until then. So here I am, never been kissed. Until a minute ago," she finished up.

"I am surprised. Really suprised," he stated after a minute.

"Really? Why?"

"Dana, you are beautiful. I just can't believe you have been snapped up yet. I mean your personality is amazing. I love the way you always shoot me down and I love the way we banter around. I mean your amazing. How come all the guys are stupid and haven't gotten you yet?" he asked kind of angrily.

"Wow" she said staring in his eyes.

"What?" he asked stewing.

"Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before," she bit her lip.

"Well its the truth I mean you are ama-" he was cut off when Dana leaned over and kissed him. he shut his eyes and deepend the kiss. After a while they finally broke away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I got you back. You did it to me and I did it to you. Now we are even," she said smiling at him sweetly.

He smiled back at her and then she leaned her head on his shoulder looking out at the ocean.

Yay! They kissed again...This was fun 2 write! I'm excited woo!...lol...n e way tell me whatch think!


	8. Is This for Real?

A/N all right….new chapter…this is probably going to be a stupid chapter cause I am out of ideas…lol….but I will keep updating just 4 u guys! Lol...if u review I will give u…cookies and ice cream…who can resist that? And a picture of Logan!

Disclaimer: Nada

Ch 8: Is This for Real?

Dana and Logan sat there for a while just looking out at the ocean. It was just so beautiful. Logan looked over at Dana and smiled at her expression. She just looked so peaceful, so amazing, and so beautiful. _Gosh, I'm really falling fast. _He picked up her hand and laced it together with his. He hand felt so warm in his. So right.

Dana smiled inwardly when he held her hand. _Man, this feels so right. _Just sitting there with him made her the happiest girl alive. She sighed leaning her head once again on his shoulder.

"Logan?" she asked "

"Mhm?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Are we still just friends or, what?"

"Well, I really don't know. Do _you_ want to be more than friends?"

She sat there quietly for a minute. _What is she thinking? _Logan thought worriedly.

_Maybe she just wants to be friends and forget all that just happened. _

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I wanted to be your girlfriend?" she asked hesitantly.

"I would say" he grinned, "Wanna make out?"

She grinned, all her worries gone.

"And I would say…go for it!"

Logan smiled back and pushed her shoulders back on the ground. And then sent his lips crashing down on her. They stayed like that for a minute until she pulled away for a minute.

"Logan? Is this for real?" she asked

"Hmm…does this feel real?" he asked kissing her passionately. She pulled away and smiled. He smiled back and they began kissing again.

Yeah…this wasn't all that good…sry…R&R


End file.
